Don't Kill Me
by crzywhtgrl
Summary: 6 Months has gone by..The records clear Dom and the team come back to find Brian...slash Dom/Bri Mpreg! don't like don't read.. I revised this alot so if you read this before i advise you to re read it!
1. Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in fast and the furious..slash dom/ brian i love it u dont shove it...maybe mpreg...(maybe)

Brian was sitting behind the desk of his garage. He heard the footsteps before he heard the voice.

"Your a hard man to find O'Connor. I never really pictured you as a Miami guy." Brian's world seem to stop as memories started to flash in his mind. Betrayal, broken trust, a life created.

Dominic Toretto was a man who was known for always getting what he wanted. The minute he saw this pretty boy in his store he wanted him. And he had him.

Flashback 3 days before race wars(7 months earlier)

_ Brian and Dom took the Supra out for a second test drive before race wars but they didn't go directly go back to the garage._

_ "Take a left" Dom directed._

_ "Where we going"? Brian asked with curiosity._

_ Suddenly Brian felt a hand on his thigh. He looked down as he watched Dom's hand move down to his knee and then back up just before his crotch._

_ "Dom what are you doing"? _

_ "Do you think I'm stupid Brian?" asked Dom. Brian vigorously shook his head no. "I've seen how you look at me. Most people don't know this well only four people do and ones dead but I'm gay. I like men and I like you pretty boy." and said rather bluntly. "I think your gay to. I think Vince was right on the dot when he called you a faggot. Are you a faggot Brian"? he asked. Brian shook his head yes. "Well then say it". He said as he squeezed the noticeable erection._

_ "Yes" said Brian as he moaned._

_ "Yes what"? Dom asked_

_ "I'm a faggot." Dom smiled._

_ "Take this right. There's a parking lot about a mile down this road. It comes up quick so pay attention." They were driving down one of the more secluded roads in California. It was windy and curvy. Brian found the parking lot and slowly pulled into it. Dom turned in his seat and got a good look at his pretty boy. His left hand was still on his thigh while his right hand came up to caress his face. Brian turned to face him. "Are you scared Brian?"_

_ Brian smiled. "No, it's just been a while." He slowly leaned into Dom until he held up his hand. Brians smile faltered._

_ "Get out. I want you over the hood". Dom said gruffly. They both exited the car and walked to the front.. They attacked each others mouth as if they were lovers that were apart for months. Everything happened so quick. Shirts were thrown, shoes were off, and pants were unbuttoned;unzipped; and tossed aside. They were both in boxers. Brian was against the hood half sitting and half leaning. Dom was standing in between his parted legs. Dom's hand slipped inside Brian's boxer's to grab onto his erection. Brian moaned and Dom bent down to capture his mouth again. "Turn around and bend over". Dom easily slid Brian's boxers off and he popped his erection out. He had his hands spread out on the hood and ass in the air. Mixing tons of spit with precum, Dom slowly stretched him. One finger in and out. Spitting on him every once and a while, They both groaned when he added his second digit. Brian in anticipation and Dom feeling the tight heat. The third finger was the hardest. "God pretty boy your tight", moaned Dom._

_ Brian moaned and moved his hips around "I told you it's been a while", he grunted. Dom suddenly hit the golden spot. "Oh fuck Dominic right there." Dominic smiled. He spent a few minutes hitting the spot. Over and over. Brian underneath whimpering and writhing. Dom pulled out his fingers. Brian groaned with displeasure. _

_"Relax baby"  
_

_Brian gasped as he felt Dom at his entrance. He slowly pushed into him and had to stop or he was going to explode. They eventually picked up a smooth rhythm and Dominic started to fist Brian's swollen leaking cock. It didn't take very long to push either man over the edge.  
_

End Flashback

Well let's just say that was one of the best night's Brian ever had. The first time he ever felt love He was afraid to look up but he eventually did. Dominic looked the same. White wife beater, a pair of jeans, and a pair of black sunglasses. The whole team was behind him. Letty was holding hands with Leon, Mia was wrapped up in Vince's arms, and Jesse was kind of just standing there looking awkward. He was speechless, he didn't know what to say. What do you say to people who became your family and you betrayed them. He licked his lips and finally spoke, "Don't kill me".

Dominic's and the teams laugh rang through the lobby. Brian stood up and the laughter suddenly stopped as the team looked at his swollen stomach.


	2. Reaction

It was quiet for a good 5 minutes. "Wow Brian, go away for a few months and you put on some weight" said Dom.

Brian looked down as he put a protective hand over his stomach. "It's not just extra weight. It's a-a baby. I'm pregnant."

Dom took a step back in shock. "Excuse me? What the fuck? Your pregnant?" Dom slowly stalked towards Brian as he backed up until he hit the wall. "So I wasn't the only guy you were screwing?"

"No Dom! Its nothing like that. The baby is yours."

"MY BABY? MY BABY?" He bellowed.

"I'm sorry Dom. I-I didn't know how to find you. I didn't know how you would react after everything I did." Brian was so close to tears. "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry." He said as he started to hyperventilate and the tears just started to slowly leak down his cheeks. He so hated the pregnancy hormones.

Dom smacked the wall behind Brian's head. He flinched and the tears decided to come faster and his bottom lip started to tremble. He slowly slid down the wall. Trying to make himself as tiny as possible. Dom grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up to his face. "Don't fucking use the crocodile tears on me. You disgust me. I don't know why I came to find you. You were such a little slut that night so eager for me. The kid ain't mine." He said in all seriousness. This caused Brian to get his senses back. With all his strength he pushed Dom away.

"That's bullshit! This kid is yours and you know it. I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't want us to be a burden. You disappeared after I gave you the keys I figured I'd let you go and have your own life. I did one last stunt for the freaking FBI and cleared your records so you could have your own life for you". Brian fiercely wiped away the left behind tears and took a deep breathe. "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Doing the right thing? By what keeping my kid away from me? My own fucking flesh and blood. There's nothing more I want in this world than a kid and you know that, I told you that," he said accusingly pointing his finger at him. Mia slowly stepped in and grabbed her brothers arm.

"Dom you both need to calm down. You could do damage to the baby," stated Mia. The doctor in her coming out. Dom shook his head.

"Look I need time to think about this," and with that said he turned and walked out. Mia looked at Brian. He was pale and his eyes were puffy. She slowly walked up to him and opened her arms. He looked at her confused.

"What? Don't I get a hug"? she asked with a little smile. Brian slowly smiled and fell into her hug. Within a second he felt the arms of the rest of the team.

"Give him time dawg, he'll come around" said Leon.

"Yeah man, this is just kind of a shock" said Letty.

Jesse chuckled."Not that big of a shock, just a little one." Brian's smile got a little wider. Vince was just staring at him.

"You really fucked this up busta." Brian just looked down at his feet. "He's been so wrapped up in what happened to you and finding you". Mia slapped him in the arm. "He's in love with you Blondie", he paused. "He'll come around. Just give him time to sort it out. Thanks for saving me from that truck." He said with a smile.

Brian shrugged. "It was nothing. I just don't think I could do it now." Everyone laughed at his joke. "Let's go back to my place and order some food. I'm hungry."

"Where do you live dawg?" Asked Leon. Brian pointed next door.

"It's an easy waddle", Brian stated jokingly. Brian slowly walked around his garage and shut the lights off and locked up. "It's all right if you leave your cars there".

The house Brian had was decent. The money they took and stashed from the Verone case gave him comfortable living. He had a raised ranch slash baby mansion. He had 4 bedrooms upstairs and also 2 more in the finished basement. The master bedroom had its own bathroom and there was one on the second floor as well as one in the basement. There was also two kitchens. There was also a in ground heated pool in the backyard

"You guys are welcome to stay. The master bedroom is downstairs at the end of the hall with the double doors and I have the nursery almost set up next door. But every other room is open." Brian said as he unlocked his front door. "Oh and I hope you don't mind slobber." When you walked in the foyer was open and you were on a landing for the stairs to either go up or down.

"There's a kitchen upstairs and downstairs. Its just me here and Boyd so I don't have much stocked." He said as he walked downstairs and everyone followed.

Leon of course had to comment "Damn this house is nice. Not to big and not to small."

"Boyd?" asked Mia.

Brian chuckled and he walked over to sliding glass doors. He opened the slider and let a low whistle out. A huge grey and white beast came charging to him. Barking, ears perked up, tail wagging and tongue hanging out the side of its mouth. He looked like he was about to lunge at Brian when he changed directions and jumped on Vince.

"Brian get this stupid mutt off me! His breathe is kicking. What do you feed him?" exclaimed Vince as best as he could with the dog licking his face. Everyone laughed as Brian struggled to get the 150 pound Pitbull off.

"Come on Boyd ya big Oaf. Get off of Vince" Brian said. "Want num nums? Huh? I bet you do." He went over to the cabinet under the sink and got a cup of dog food to pour in his bowl. Boyd barked once last time in Vince's face before running to his food. He slid on the hard wood floor right into the cabinets. Brian put his hand over his eyes and shook his head. "Everyone this is Boyd."


	3. Dom's Thinking

Dom ended up walking until his legs burned. He stopped when he got to a beach. He sat down on a picnic table and just thought. He didn't know how Brian could hurt him like that. He remembered a conversation they had one night about family.

Flashback (the next night)

_Brian was laying down in the backyard on the picnic table. It had to be about 11 o'clock at night. The sky was beautiful and clear. You could see stars for miles and miles. Last night with Dom was amazing. He heard the screen door open and slam and then Dominic bent over into his view. "Hey man, what's up"? Asked Brian._

_Dom shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing the movies over, everyone's going to bed I'm not tired." Brian nodded and sat up to let him sit with him. You could hear the laughter throughout the house as everyone was saying good night and jokes were made._

_"You have a good family man. I would do anything for a family like yours." said Brian as he sighed._

_"Yeah, there a great group of people. I wouldn't ask for anyone else. So pretty boy, what about your family?" _

_Brian laughed, "Where do I start? Well I don't know who my real dad is. Some guy my mom screwed. Don't even know if he knows I exist. My mom always had men in and out of her bed until I was about ten when she met this rich snob. They only knew each other about 9 weeks before they got married. The beginning was good he use to buy us everything. But it didn't take long for the real monster to emerge. He use to get drunk all the time and come home and kick the shit out of me. He raped me on my thirteenth birthday. He said 'son your finally becoming a man..you should be initiated'. He told me if I ever said anything to anyone he'd kill my mom. She wasn't the best mother but she was there for me when I needed. When I was 16 she passed away from cancer but not before she taught me how to drive. That's when I started boosting cars just to piss the old man off and hopefully get away...and well yeah the rest is history. The only family I had was my mom and my boy Roman."_

_Dom looked at his pretty boy and ruffled his blonde locks. "Don't worry kid, you got us now. I want to adopt one day. You know, I want to be a father so bad. It's hard for a gay man to be a dad. Letty said she'd have a kid for me. But it'd be too awkward. I know guys can get pregnant, it's rare but it can happen. I want the big house with the pool and the dog"_

_Brian nodded his head "Yeah I've heard that to. A dog? What kind of dog and what would you name him?"_

_"I want a pitbull. There awesome dogs. Loyal, sweet, affectionate. If it ain't Pit it ain't Shit. I want to name him Boyd." Brian laughed._

_"What the hell kind of name is Boyd?"_

_"It means Blonde"  
_

_He bent over and kissed Dom on the lips. He felt guilty. He was betraying the one true family he had. He couldn't continue doing this. He didn't know how much more he could take. Dom pushed Brian back until he was laying on the table. They had a good 5 minute make out session before Brian left to go to Harrys. Right now he'd stop thinking._

End Flashback

Lonely tears were sliding down Dom's face. He just didn't understand how Brian could keep something like that from him. He let him go. He handed him his keys. He should have figured out eventually he would have forgave him. Yea he was pissed in that field and Vince was bleeding out. On the phone with the 911 operator saying his name was Brian O'Connor giving his badge number. He smelt the fear rolling off Brian in waves and seen it in his eyes. But that was the past and this is the future. He was going to be a father. It was hard to believe. He was going to be a father. He took deep breaths and just watched the waves. He didn't even notice how dark it got. He was going to be there for this baby. No child of his would not know who there father was. He loved Brian but he didn't think he could be with him. He wanted to get to know the real Brian O'Connor. His thoughts went back to there kid and he wondered if it was a girl or boy. Would they have Dom's dark hair and Brian's blue eyes? Would they have Brian's eyes or Dom's Italian features? He was excited now. "I'm a be a dad", he said aloud. He picked up his cell to call Vince. He just knew everything would be okay.


	4. Outcome

Vince went and picked Dom up. He was only about a mile down the road. The drive back to Brian's house was a silent one. Vince pulled into the parking lot next to his house put the car in park and then shut it off. Neither one moved, it's like they knew they had to talk.

"You fucked up Dom," Vince kindly was the first one to spoke. "That boy likes you a lot maybe even loves you. He's carrying your kid for god sakes."

"Which he didn't tell me about," Dom growled

"He was scared! He betrayed us, he was afraid you'd hurt him or something. What the hell did you expect him to do?"

"Still not a good enough reason for him to keep my kid away from me. I had, no have strong feelings for the little shit since I first laid eyes on him. Yeah, he fucked us over but I would have forgave him. I do forgive him. I just wish he told me sooner. Him doing this puts a wedge between us V. Its going to take me a while to forgive this."

Vince was curious, "Why? What's the difference between then and now. It ain't like the kid is here and missed it's first steps or words Don't push him away by being stubborn Dom".

"NO! I missed when he found out. I missed being there when he started his morning sickness to rub his back and reassure. I missed the first time he saw the baby on the sonogram. I missed the kids first heartbeat. I missed the kids first kick. No one thinks about that shit. But that's also part of having a family Vince".

"Then go talk to the Busta . Tell him how you feel but don't blow up at him like this. He's fragile Dom. This pregnancy is doing a toll on his body".

Both men exited the car. Dom followed Vince into the house. They walked down stairs straight into the theater room. It looked all normal. Letty and Leon were laying on the floor playing PS3. Jesse was sitting on the couch doing something with his computer. Mia was sitting on one end of the couch talking to Brian who was sitting in a recliner with his feet up. When Dom walked in, it was like everything stopped moving. Everyone was looking at him wondering what would happen next. He heard a low growl on the floor at Brians feet. He noticed the big dog but chose to ignore him.

"Come on Pretty Boy, we need to talk". He walked over to Brian and helped him get out of his comfortable position. Stepping over the dog and started looking around for somewhere private to go. He turned and saw the kitchen tucked in the back corner. He pulled out a chair for Brian then sat down across from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react like that. I was just". He paused trying to grasp the right word.

"Pissed", Brian finished for him.

Dom nodded his head. "Yeah you can say that," he said with a little smile. "I think you you should have just found me and told me."

"Well I didn't, but let's get over this all right. Your here so now we can be a family. I mean if you want." He said nervously.

Dom sighed and shook his head. "It ain't going to be that easy Brian. Your blue eyes, blonde hair, and smile ain't going to work this time."

Brian put his head down but nodded. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy but he could only hope for the peanut at least. Sensing his masters mood change Boyd sauntered over and laid his head on Brian's lap.

"What's his name?"

Brian smiled as he answered. "His name is Boyd". Dom raised an eyebrow. Brian just shrugged.

The front door opened, "Yo Snowflake! Who's cars are in the lot?" The team looked up as a black guy walked down the steps with 4 boxes of pizza and a couple boxes of wings in his hand with a slice in his mouth. He stopped and looked around but didn't see Brian. "Never mind. I think I know. There's a dude outside you owe him like 60 bucks for the food."

Brian stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "Fat ass you could grab it to eat it but you cant pay for it?" He walked over to Rome and slapped him in the back of the head while taking the boxes out of his hand. "Shit ain't for you," he took four twenty's out of his pocket to pay the delivery guy and slapped them in Romes hand. " Go pay for the food and maybe they'll be enough for you" Rome turned around and did just that.

Everyone stood up to go in the kitchen as Brian came down with the food. He placed them on the table and went to go to the cabinet to get plates out. "Snow sit ya preggo ass down." He came sauntering into the kitchen and gently booty bumped Brian out of the way. He gave Rome a smirk and went to sit at the table.

Jealousy flared up in Dom. _Who the hell does this guy think he is? _Brian looked at Dom and noticed the tight jaw and clenched fist. He was doing the happy dance on the inside. People were reaching for plates, pizza, beer and wings.

"Uh guys this is Roman Pierce. My boy since I was like 5. That's Vince, Mia, Letty, Leon, Jesse, and that's Dom." Pointing out everyone as he said their name.

"Like Dom? The Baby Daddy Dom?" Rome asked. Brian nodded and picked up a slice of pepperoni, chicken, hamburger, and sausage. Rome snorted and grabbed a chicken wing.

"You got a problem with me?" Dom asked.

"Nope" Rome said popping the 'p'. "Nice of you to show up and be a man though".

Brian sighed, "Ro' please don't start shit. How many times do I have to tell you its my body, my kid, my decisions to raise it myself. He's here now and he's gonna be here for Peanut. Don't chase him away".

"Whatever Bri, I'm hungry." Dom nodded in agreement and ate. Brian smiled knowing that was the end of that conversation and thanking his lucky stars there wasn't any bloodshed.


	5. One More

A/N...I thought I was Done but i guess not maybe i can write more? 2f2f did happen...SLASH! DON'T LIKE DON;T READ! MPREG!

Brian was leaning against the door frame of one of his guests bedrooms watching Dom sleep. Dom was laying down flat on his stomach with his face smooshed against the pillow and his arms were underneath outstretched. His mouth was open while he snored. Brian smiled at the sight. He really did miss this man. He missed him so damn much it hurt. Seeing him laying there so close but yet so far tore him up. He felt the baby kick and put a hand over his stomach to rub the spot he was getting beat on. Brian remembered when he found out. He thought it was the flu. It never crossed his mind that he was pregnant.

5 1/2 Months Earlier

_"Brian, go the the doctors," said a worried looking Rom._

_"I'm fine Rome, it's just the flu," said Brian as he rolled out from under a car._

_"The flu for the past week?" He asked incredulously. Brian smirked and shrugged as his face turned pale, he ran to the bathroom and up chucked his lunch. "Well it doesn't matter you have a doctor's appointment at 2:30. I read this science magazine the other day about this dude having a kid. Maybe your pregnant." He looked up as he heard the toilet flush and Brian stepped out._

_"That is like 1 and a million Rome. I doubt I'm pregnant. I have an appointment at 2:30 you said?" He looked up at the clock and noticed it was 2.  
_

_Rome nodded. "Do you want me to come?"_

_"I'm a big boy Rome. There probably only going to take blood anyway."_

_Doctor's Office_

_Brian was sitting in the waiting room when he looked down and noticed a magazine. The front cover read "Man has baby in Boston". Brian was curious so he picked it up and found the article. He started to read about the guys symptoms. Fatigue and vomiting were his first signs. As well as soreness in his back._ I have those,_ he thought. But he shook his head. _I'm not pregnant. I mean if I was pregnant, I don't know. What would I do?

_"Brian O'Connor," called a nurse. Brian stood up and followed her to a room. "The Doctor will be right with you"._

_"Thank you."_

_Brian was sitting there waiting for the doctor when he heard a knock on the door. The doctor walked in and started doing the routine check up and questions. _

_"Well everything seems fine, but I haven't had a blood test from you in a while so I would like you to go over to the hospital and do that, then I'll call you with the results."_

_"Thanks Doc," he said as he walked out._

_Hospital_

_Brian was sitting down at the lab waiting for his name to be called. There were a variety of people waiting with him. A woman with an elderly person. Another guy with what looked like a social worker. He heard bits of there conversation. Seems like the guy is a recovering junkie. Then a kid who looked no older then 18 with a baby. He was distracted which almost made him not hear his name getting called. He stood up and followed the phlebotomist behind a curtain. He sat down and felt like he should say something but decided against it. It was over in 5 minutes and he up and left. He ended up going to the grocery store and got some graham crackers, peanut butter and jelly. He went back to his house and started to make a peanut butter & jelly on graham crackers._

3 Days later

_Brian was sitting down at the break table in the garage when his phone rang. He was having lunch with Rome._

_"Hello". He said_

_"Mr.O'Connor?"_

_"Yes", he said cautiously._

_"This is Dr. Dias office, we have your blood results back. We would actually like if you came back in."_

_"Um, Okay. Is everything all right?" He asked suddenly very worried._

_"Do you think you could come within the next hour?" The secretary said ignoring his question. He didn't even get to finish answering before she hung up on him. Brian hit the end button his cell phone and looked at Rome._

_"What's up snowflake?" He asked_

_"The doctor has my blood results back and he wants me to come into the office to hear them."_

_"Want me to go with you?"_

_He laid down in bed later that night and put a hand on his stomach. He was scared. He didn't know what the fuck he was going to do. 1 and a million freak accident and of course he had to be that millionth. He was thinking back to that night with Dom. It was really magical and he hoped he'd never forget about it. Now he had hard evidence that will never go away. He started to tear up. Dom was gone and disappeared off the radar. He was thinking_ Should I find him? Should I let him go? Maybe he found someone else to be happy with. He probably hates me anyway._ He then started to think crazy._ Maybe he don't want anything to do with me and he'll just take the baby. Maybe he used me that night for a fuck._ That night he decided, he wouldn't find Dominic Toretto and he was going to take care of this baby with his friends._

Present

He didn't even notice that Dom woke up. "What cha thinking about pretty boy?" He asked in a raspy voice.

He smiled and shook his head . "Nothing big guy go back to sleep." Dom moved his hand and patted the bed. Brian moved closer and sat down. Dom put his hand on his stomach and rubbed circles around it.

"So what is it? I don't think I asked."

"I wanted it to be a surprise so I don't know."

"Then what are we going to name it? And what color are we going to paint the nursery?"

"Well if it's a girl I was thinking Anya Ann O'Connor-"

"Toretto, the kid's a Toretto". He said matter of factly.

"Okay, Anya Ann Toretto and if it's a boy Christopher Robin Toretto."

"Christopher Robin? Like from Winnie The Pooh? My kid ain't going to be named after a character from Winnie The Pooh" Brian laughed at him.

"I wasn't even thinking about Winnie The Pooh. Fine what do you want it to be if it's a boy?"

"He's a Toretto so he needs a strong name, I got to think about it". It was silent for a couple minutes while Dom thought about it.

Brian whispered "Don't hurt yourself by thinking to hard."

"Gabriel. Yeah that's it. Gabriel Anthony Toretto."

"I like it."

"All right so how about the nursery."

"Well I wanted cars no matter the gender. But because I don't know if its a boy or girl yet I want to paint it a light blue or maybe a light green." Dom nodded his head and filed that information for later.

"All right kid I'm going back to sleep so get out" Dom rolled over and didn't see the defeated look on Brian's face. But he did what Dom asked and left.

He walked back to his room and layed down under the covers trying so hard not to cry. Boyd jumped on the bed and snuggled close to him. Brian threw is arms about Boyd and buried his face into his fur.


	6. Anybody

A/N: Still Not Done

It's been a month since the team moved into Brian's house, Brian and Dom's relationship was still nothing but it seemed everyone else fell into a routine. Brian would do paperwork at the garage while everyone else would work on the cars. Letty and Mia took Brian out one weekend to help him relax. They took him to a spa where he got massages and foot rubs all day. Being 8 months pregnant they figured he deserved it. When he got home Dom showed him a surprised. They decided on the color of the babies room since they didn't know the gender it didn't matter they were going to do a automotive theme. But with light blues and minimum cars until the baby was born. They even tore down a wall and put in sliding doors so the master bedroom and nursery could be connected. When he walked in the tears started flow freely.

"Hey, man you ok?" Dom asked.

"Yeah big guy. It's just a shocker and you know the hormones" he said with a smile. Looking around the room he couldn't think he could ever love this man more but he was wrong. The walls were a blue lighter then a baby blue. Since the room had two windows there were blue curtains with a light green at the bottom. All the furniture was a dark cherry and they put hardwood flooring. The crib was one of those changing table combos. It had a car mobile and it was all made up with a car comforter and sheets. There was a car border and a few dressers with little toy cars here and there. "You know if Peanuts a girl, she's going to kill us."

"Naw, she ain't going to remember it. But you know every first born Toretto is male. So it's going to be a boy." He smirked and Brian laughed. Dominic walked over to him and put his hands on the bump "So, do you like it"?

"Yeah, Dominic it's beautiful". They both felt the baby kick in between them. "I think they like it to". Brian's face winced in pain.

"You ok"? Dominic asked looking worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, the baby's been kicking a little harder than usual. I think I'm going to go lay down for a little bit." Dom nodded his head and watched as Brian walked into his bedroom. He pulled back the blanket and climbed in. Dom wanted to do that for him so badly. He wanted to just lay behind him and hold both of them. But he was just to damn stubborn. He was about to turn and walk out when he heard it "Dom will you lay down with me?" Brian was looking at him with his big blues and he couldn't resist.

An hour later he woke up to a panicking Brian and a wet bed. He looked down at the sheets which were stained were a clear liquid and a little blood. "Dom", it was whispered so low you could barely hear it. Brian looked up at him with haunted eyes. "I think my water broke." In a blurry of movement Dom easily picked Brian up bride style and ran down the stairs screaming.

"VINCE, ROMAN, ANYBODY!" Wherever everybody was hiding they all came running to his screaming. Even Boyd was running circles around everyone.

"Dom, what the matter"? Asked Vince.

"His water broke".

"He's a month early" he stated matter of factly.

"Well thanks captain obvious". They were glaring at each other and were about to start a fight until Brian squeezed his arm and groaned in pain as a contraction hit. "We got to get him to the hospital. Mia call his doctor. Leon bring the car around. Jesse I think he has a hospital bag packed in the closest go get it." Everyone was running as Dom instructed. Dom kissed his forehead as he was carrying Brian out to the car. "It's going to be okay." In his mind Dom started to pray.

"Dom please calm down. I know Peanuts early but babies are born early everyday".


	7. Stubborn

When they got to the hospital Brian's doctor was already there. There was a gurney waiting for him but Dom wouldn't let him go. During the car ride Brian drifted in and out of consciousness. When a contraction hit he would squeeze the arm of the door. He was turning whiter than a ghost."Fuck this hurts"

"Mr. Toretto, please put him down or we can't help him." Reluctantly Dom put him down and the nurses starting taking his blood pressure and temperature.

"Don't leave me Dom", whispered Brian.

"I wouldn't dream of it baby", he responded.

They were running so fast through the hospital that Dom didn't even notice the double doors until a nurse stopped him from following.

"Please sir, stay here." The nurse said calmly.

"Pardon my french but, HELL FUCKING NO! That's my kids father your taking. Does this hospital even have experience with male pregnancies?" By this time the whole team was there and was standing behind him.

"I'm sorry sir the doctor will come get you when it's safe". And with that she quickly turned and walked through the double doors. Dom felt lost he didn't know what to do so he punched the wall and screamed. He sat down in a chair and put his head in between his legs. Mia sat down next to him and tentatively started to rub his back.

"Everything's going to be okay Dom" She said softly. He looked up at her. He looked so vulnerable. She hasn't seen this look since their father died. He looked on the verge of tears. His eyes were glistening and they were threatening to spill. She hugged him close to her chest. "He's strong Dom, he's going to be okay". Taking a deep breathe in he straightened up. His vulnerable look was gone and now it was Dom.

"Yeah", he said hoarsely so he coughed to clear his throat. "He's going to be okay. They're both going to be okay".

3 hours later...

They didn't hear anything. No doctor or nurses. The only thing that could be heard was the shuffling of feet and the light snoring of Rome on Vince's shoulder. Finally the double doors opened and the doctor stepped out with blood on his scrubs. The whole team stood up including Rome after he fell over and lost his pillow. Dom quickly walked over to him and he was assaulted with a series of questions.

"Is he okay? Can we see him? How's the baby"?

"Whoa, slow down Mr. Toretto. It was touch and go for a while. We had to perform an emergency c-section. Brian lost a lot of blood. Your son is in excellent condition. He's very healthy being a preemie. He's about 5lbs 2oz 18" long . We have him on a ventilator in the NICU just in case. Brian is in recovery and we'll inform you when he moves into a room." With that said the doctor turned and walked away.

Even though that wasn't the best news he's heard it could have been worse. He looked at the team with a smile on his face "I have a son," he jumped up with joy. The team laughed and they all sat down. Five minutes later a nurse came to bring them to Brian.

They all quietly walked into his room and saw he was very pale and sleeping. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the team. Dom instantly went over and grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry pretty I wasn't in there with you", he hesitantly kissed him on the forehead.

"It's okay the doc said they kept you out. Did you see him Dom? He's so tiny. They let me see him before they rushed him away. He wasn't even crying," stated Brian on the verge of tears.

"We haven't seen him yet. I wanted to check on you. They said he'd probably be in the NICU for a bit just as a precaution". He said wiping his tears.

"It's all right snowflake", said Rome. "He's got both y'all blood flowing through it, so he's definitely gonna be a stubborn little bastard." Everyone laughed at his comment.

"Yeah fruitcake, y'all both made it this far. You'll be good," stated Vince.

Dom grabbed Brian's hand and squeezed it. "Yea we'll be good"


	8. The End

a/n... so for everyone that originally read this story i revised a lot of it so you should go back and read the beginning. just saying... for everyone reading this now thanks!

2 years later...

Two years ago if someone told Dominic Toretto he was going to be a father he would have just shook his head and walked away. Now sitting here and listening to the giggles and splashing coming from the bathroom he wouldn't change anything for the world. He was sitting at the kitchen table with the rest of the team eating breakfast. They all moved out into there own homes. Letty and Leon got married when they found out she was pregnant. Now they have a 5 month old little girl named Liliana or Lily for short. She had everyone wrapped around her little finger. Vince and Mia were engaged to be married once Mia graduated from medical school with her doctorate. Jesse dated here and there said he was still to young to settle down. Roman was in a on again off again relationship with Monica. They still gathered on Sunday mornings for breakfast, church, and barbecues.

Brian and Dom had a rocky relationship at the beginning. Having a newborn around the house and trying to work on a broken relationship was hard. They fought a lot which would end up with Dom leaving a lot. He always went to that spot on the beach. It was his chill out place. Everytime he would come home Brian would throw his arms around him and apologize over and over. Happy he wasn't abandoning them. Dom always said no matter what he'd always come back. Things between the two men have been finally looking up.

"GABRIEL ANTHONY". Everyone looked up as a streak of naked little boy ran into the kitchen and over to Dom. He climbed up on to his Papas lap and was giggling hysterically. Brian came storming out of the bathroom, water dripping down his face and his shirt was soaked. He had a towel and clothes in his hand. He walked over to the duo and stood there with his hands on his hips. "How many times do I have to tell you not to run around this house naked. You have to wait for Daddy to finish getting you dressed. You could slip and hurt yourself" He glared at the Toretto men especially Dom who was smiling "Do you think this is funny?"

"Actually yeah," said Dom. Brian huffed and threw the items in his hand at Dom's head.

"Fine then you get him dressed" He stormed off into there bedroom and slammed the door.

"He's been a little bitchy lately don't ya think Dom?" asked Leon.

"Just lately?" He asked raising a eyebrow.

"Well a little more than usual. It's like Letty before we found out she was pregnant." Everyone gave each other looks.

"Well, He's got the same attitude from before he found out he was pregnant with Mini T", said Rome

"Mia can you get little man dressed for me so I can go check on him." She nodded her head.

. Dom walked over to the bed and laid down. He threw his arm around Brian's waist and tried to move him closer but Brian wouldn't budge.

"Leave me alone Dominic." He said his voice cracking as he pushed his arm off of him.

"What's going on Brian? Don't push me out Baby we've been doing so good."

"I just want to be left alone" This got Dom angry

"Fine when you stop being such a bitch come out with the rest of the family."

Dom slammed the bedroom door as he walked out. Brian sighed and sat up in bed. He reached over into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a pregnancy test. He'd been feeling weird again. Emotions up and down. Wanting Dominic closer then ever before. He woke up one morning feeling nauseous took him a few seconds before he could get up without the feeling of throwing up. So he went to the store just in case.

Running a hand through his hair he went into the bathroom and opened the box. Reading the instructions which were basically idiot proof. Either pee in a cup and hold the tip in there for 20 seconds or pee on it holding it in a downstream direction for 5 seconds. It was even a digital test so it would pop up "pregnant" or "not pregnant". He did his business and put the cover back on. He sat down on the toilet avoiding looking at the stick in hopes it would go faster. He took a peek at it.

"DOM!" was the only thing heard throughout the Toretto household.

**THE END**


End file.
